That's So Like You
by Rozemai
Summary: Set after the events of ep 22, Ichigo forgot to do her summer homework and guess who turns up to help her? Kishu! One shot that may turn into a fanfic. Tell me if its not fluffy enough. i just started writing fluff :p Read and Review Please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mia Ikumi does. If I did, well… Aoyama would be in a pretty bad situation if you get my meaning.

This takes places during episode 22 when Ichigo was stupid (big surprise) and forgot to do her summer homework. Kisshu hears from Taruto and decides to help her out (would he really be that much help?)

Translations:

Daisuke: I love you

Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much

Ja ne- see you later

Oyasumi- good night

Ichigo dragged her feet the whole way home. "Ahh… I can't believe after hunting down and defeating all those chimera cicada, they still wouldn't help me with my homework." She clenched her fists, "And Ryou… the nerve of him 2000 yen?! Does he think I'm made of money?!" She kicked a stone, which was heavier than it looked and when she stubbed her toe she fumed even louder.

When Ichigo finally arrived home, late in the night, her mother greeted her with a smile, "Welcome home Ichigo!" Ichigo didn't appear to hear her and just stomped up to her room, in a foul mood. "I wonder what happened?" Sakura asked. Shintaro appeared from another room with a cheesy grin just to say, "I bet she didn't finish her homework, that lazy-" He was silenced as Ichigo hurled a cooking pot at him from the kitchen on the way to her room. "Your daughter's being mean," Shintaro whined as Sakura pried the pot from his face with a smile.

Ichigo groaned at the pile of paperwork that greeted her eyes when she sat down in front of her desk. "There is no way I can finish this in time for school tomorrow," she whined. She gave a resigned sigh and began writing. After a few moments of silence there was a tapping on her window. Ichigo, glad for any excuse to stop the brain from hurting, got up and wandered over to her window to check it out. Much to her surprised, Kishu was hovering in a sitting position outside her window when she opened it, "K-kishu?!"  
Kishu waved, "Hello Koneko-chan! I heard you forgot to do your summer homework from an anonymous informer named Taruto!"

Ichigo, who had been reaching for her mew mew pendant, stopped momentarily, "What's it to you? You came here to rub it in my face didn't you?" 'That's so like him." Ichigo thought angrily.

Kishu floated past her and into her room where he touched down and looked around, "Nope. I came to offer my help." He made a face at her look of disbelief, "I'm not stupid you know. Watch!" He snatched up her paper and pencil, much to her protest, and looked over the paper a moment before beginning to scribble.

When he was done he handed the paper back to Ichigo with a smug look on his face. Ichigo looked over the math problems a moment and she blanched, "Kishu…. You're…. you're a genius!"

Kishu looked smug at her praise but inside he was thinking, 'Its only Junior High math….'

Ichigo looked up at him with stars in her eyes, "Will you help me?"

Kishu grinned, "Anything for my Koneko-chan."

Ichigo seemed to have forgotten that Kishu was supposed to be the enemy; she was so delighted that he would help. She grabbed another chair and set it down next to her desk and together they sorted through her many problems. Kishu mainly watching and enjoying her presence and helping her when she got confused.

She had been working for several continuous minutes (whoa, that's good for her, haha, just kidding, or am I? haha) when she poked Kishu in the side. He had had a far off look on his face as if he had been thinking, "Meh? Oh. What you have to do…" He went on explaining for a few minutes when he was interrupted by a soft weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see that Ichigo had fallen asleep and promptly fell over to the side. He smiled, "That's so like you… Koneko-chan." Kishu picked up the abandoned pencil and began to finish her homework.

Ichigo awoke with her head on something soft, assuming it was her pillow, she sat up, overcompensated and almost fell over. She caught herself and looked around. The papers she had placed into a 'done' pile were almost toppling over and Kishu was working on the last one. "Kishu…. How long have I been asleep?"

Kishu shrugged, "About 3 hours. You were so cute; I didn't want to wake you up." He grinned. Ichigo swatted him on the shoulder, the same shoulder she had been sleeping on, she noted.

Kishu looked at her strangely, "Are you okay, Koneko-chan? Your face is red."

Ichigo blushed even more, "N-no its not."

'What's going on? I love Aoyama-kun, not Kishu. Kishu's the enemy!' her mind screamed.

Kishu put one last character on the paper, and then he stood, stretched, and gave a big yawn.

Ichigo smiled at him, "Arigatou gozaimasu Kishu, I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Kishu smirked, "No problem. Although there is a matter of payment…." He made a movement as if to take his shirt off.

A pillow flew across the room to hit him in the face, "Pervert! Hentai!"

The pillow fell to the flow to reveal a giggling Kishu, "I kid, I kid. But I do want something."

Ichigo blanched, "What? What is it you want?"

Kishu stepped closer to her and Ichigo took a small step back.

"All I want… is a hug Koneko-chan."

Ichigo was startled, "A…. a hug?"

Kishu nodded.

'Well, I don't see any harm….' One side of her thought, while the other screamed, 'No! Never! He's the enemy! You love Aoyama-kun!!!'

'But do I?' the other side countered.

Ichigo shook her head, "Fine, if it will get you out of my house."

Kishu took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, "Daisuke, Koneko-chan" he whispered in her ear. Then he took a step back and gave her a wink and a wave, "Well, Ja ne. Oyasumi!" With that he opened a portal and disappeared inside it, leaving a confused Ichigo in its wake.


End file.
